100 fragmentos Law&Luffy
by KeyGalley
Summary: Como el título dice, la historia contiene drabbles, viñetas y otros fragmentos de Luffy y Law. Fluff, romance, tragedia, friendship, humor. Espero alcanzar la cifra de shots indicada. Enjoy!
1. Flirteo

**Ω Ω Ω**

AU

De cómo Law entra en crisis porque Luffy también sabe ser coqueto.

 ** _Ω Ω Ω_**

 _"Bésalo"_

"Jódete"

La discusión que el hombre sostenía con su propia conciencia era curiosa. Semejaba horrores a las peleas en las que siempre se veía envuelto; de igual forma, no tenía idea de cómo llegaba a su situación actual, sólo era consciente de que debía solucionarla. Por ello intentaba silenciar sus impulsos y esa estúpida voz que no lo dejaba en paz.

"No se me da la gana besarlo", contraatacó.

Le hubiera gustado seguir inmerso en su conflicto, pero aquella voz psicópata y demencial se negó a seguir, exactamente como sus pulmones se rebelaron dejando de inhalar oxígeno. Todo por las manos de aquel mono sobre sus mejillas.

"Hey, Traf, te estoy hablando, ¿sigues conmigo?"

Cuando el nombrado enfocó su vista al frente, descubrió dos piedras preciosas oscuras como la noche viéndolo fijamente.

 _"No pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada..."_

Tres veces pensó lo mismo, pero seguramente no se tragaría aquel cuento ni repitiéndolo mil veces. Decir que estaba sonrojado sería una blasfemia: lo que sentía era un mareo del demonio.

"Aléjate de mí ", exigió.

La persona enfrente suyo retrocedió ligeramente por la impresión más que por hacerle caso, sin embargo sonrió inmediatamente de la forma más dulce que podía.

"Te pongo de los nervios, ¿verdad?", esta vez fue su cerebro quien se negó a trabajar correctamente.

 _"¿Qué carajos...?"_

La luz del sol creciente iluminó las facciones del muchacho con el corazón de oro, a la vez que hacía lo mismo con las ideas del contrario que se habían negado a fluir.

"No me jodas", reclamó consternado, "¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?"

El otro muchacho avanzó un paso más de los que había retrocedido y, como para molestar un poco más al prójimo, rodeó la cintura ajena con uno de sus brazos.

"Quien sabe. Pudo ser desde ayer, o puede que me enterara desde hace buen rato...", concluyó en medio de silbidos inocentes.

Trafalgar retrocedió la misma distancia que el otro se había acercado, apartando el brazo invasor de su espacio personal.

"¿Entonces por qué te la vives fastidiándome?"

"A lo mejor me divierte fastidiarte la vida."

La respuesta puso al hombre de los tatuajes más tenso de lo que ya estaba; no tenía idea de qué protocolo usar ante esa situación. Quizás porque no estaba enterado si es que alguno existía para indicar cómo portarse con la persona anhelada luego de saberse descubierto por ésta, especialmente si se tomaba el dato con una calma escalofriante y hasta con buen humor. Tal vez fue muy tonto esperar una reacción acorde al protocolo y normas de conducta social por parte de aquel singular mono. A lo mejor por eso había cautivado su corazón.

"Si no te vas tú, lo haré yo", dijo mientras era acorralado.

Law obviamente tenía la intención de cumplir con su palabra, pero el otro no cedía: clásico de él, no rendirse nunca.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ahora sé que lo sabes. ¿Cómo se supone que actúe después de eso?"

"Pues como siempre, no veo por qué cambiar de actitud. Hasta es divertido."

Law se paralizó al sentir su espalda chocar contra la superficie, además de ver dos fuertes brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, cerrándole las vías de escape. Tragó duro.

"¿Cómo puede ser divertido?" El rostro del muchacho cortó la distancia entre los dos hasta rozar sus narices.

"Lo entenderías si te vieras cada vez que te toco."

Luffy se inclinó ligeramente mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia las mejillas opuestas. Un temblor sacudió a Law desde la punta de sus dedos, dejándolo fuera de combate; se estremeció aún más cuando la lengua juguetona del muchacho recorrió sus pómulos. Al final, la lengua fue sustituida por un par de labios que descendieron hasta los suyos simulando una caricia. Quedó tan impactado, que sólo la risa del chico pudo volverlo a la realidad.

"¿Ves? Es divertido. Haces ese no sé qué con tu cara... es tan raro", ahora sus manos sobre las mejillas de Law hacían el intento de estirarlas. "Me gusta."

Sin más, el muchacho se fue; repentino y brusco como sólo él mismo.

 _"Bastardo hijo de puta"_ , habló su conciencia en tanto Luffy se alejaba, _"Admite que te encantó"_.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no babear, Trafalgar sonrió.

"Podría ser, quien sabe... ¿Dejaría de seducirme si confieso que me gusta?".

 **FIN**


	2. Acoso

"Luffy, jodido acosador de mierda."

El grito de Sanji resonó por todo el cuarto. Había descubierto al azabache espiando a través de un hoyo en la pared, y al asomarse por éste ―retirando al chico de un jalón por el cuello de su camisa― pudo ver a un hombre inusual terminando de vestirse.

Aunque básicamente la playera era lo único que le faltaba ponerse y por tanto no podía afirmar que estaba semidesnudo en el estricto sentido de la palabra, el simple hecho de que Luffy lo estuviese observando tan entretenido desde Dios sabría hace cuánto tiempo, era algo muy morboso por sí mismo.

"No lo acoso, Sanji. Lo miro únicamente tres veces por día: cuando come, cuando duerme y cuando canta. Esto es nuevo."


	3. Lástima

"¿Te han dicho que eres un imbécil?", Law preguntó al chico sobre él.

"Básicamente, no. Eres el primero que lo dice; los demás sólo lo piensan."

"¿Y tus amigos?"

"Viven en mi antigua ciudad. Ellos me han llamado idiota cientos de veces, pero cambié de casa hace menos de un mes, entonces no vale."

"Eres un...", Trafalgar emitió un gruñido y suspiró resignado, "sólo quítate de encima."

"No quiero", objetó haciendo un mohín.

"¿Disculpa?"

Esto ya era demasiado. Por alguna u otra razón le había aguantado correr alrededor la escuela, ser perseguidos por un perro e incluso terminar cayendo uno sobre otro detrás de un arbusto; todo bajo la excusa de que debía ser paciente con el nuevo estudiante porque así lo dictaba el código de buena conducta. Pero de eso a aceptar que lo dominaran había un mundo de diferencia.

"Dije que no me voy a quitar. Estás cómodo." Luffy se acomodó sobre su pecho e hizo amago de dormir.

"¡Oye! Ni creas que te dejaré usarme de almohada. Si te quieres dormir puedes usar las piedras de allá y..." Un ronquido cortó su discurso. Ya era tarde: Luffy dormía cual bebé.

Quizás si no fuera tan adorablemente curioso cuando dormía, Law podría haberlo ignorado, golpeado o tirado a un río; pero como parecía a punto de desarrollar una fijación por ver a Luffy calmado, lógicamente no lo hizo.

"Esto es mera lástima; si lo dejo solo en una ciudad a la que acaba de mudarse, se perderá. Mi orgullo no me dejaría tranquilo luego de caer tan bajo."


	4. Amor

"¡Eso estuvo genial!", gritó el muchacho a la vez que brincoteaba, "vayamos al cine ahora."

"Acabamos de ir a la feria. ¿Te crees que sudo dinero?", respondió el hombre de ojos verde-grisáceo frunciendo las cejas.

"Tu papá es rico", señaló con gesto despreocupado.

"Mi papá es un bastardo al que no le dirijo la palabra desde hace años; aún si lo hiciera, ya estoy demasiado viejo como para perdirle una cantidad que ni siquiera voy a gastar en mí", al decir eso último, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda para ver al resto del grupo.

El hombre rubio adicto a la nicotina trataba inútilmente de coquetear con la pelirroja; el chico de cabello rizado y extraña nariz abrazaba a la mujer de mirada dulce mientras reían; y por último, pero no menos extravagante, una muchacha de cabellos celestes, otra morena y el hombre de rarísima mata verde, caminaban en silencio. La primera en particular se divertía con la evidente desconfianza que el varón sentía por la segunda fémina, sin que a ésta le irritara su escrutinio en lo más mínimo.

"No tiene nada de malo pedir dinero si es para salir con tus amigos", concluyó Luffy. Law sufría un tic facial.

"Ellos no son mis amigos", sentenció. Una mano golpeó su hombro con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado.

"Pero son míos; todo lo tuyo es mío y lo mío tuyo. Así funciona un noviazgo, ¿no?", el chico sonreía.

"En qué me he metido", pensó Law controlando cada vez menos su tic.

"Pensaste por un minuto que iba a ser normal, ¿cierto?", habló de repente el chico narizón. "Ya deberías haberte imaginado que con Luffy nada es tan sencillo; con él las rosas son blancas y el amor puro de un modo peculiar." Tan repentino como apareció a su costado, el muchacho volvió a su posición antigua junto a la rubia.

"No le hagas caso", intercedió la morena de ojos azules con tono divertido, "en realidad Luffy sí torna el amor puro cual rosa blanca; te vuelve adicto a sus espinas, te pinchas el dedo y parece que eso lo hace feliz. Él es feliz de joderte y tú eres feliz de que te joda. Es la clase de amor que dura para siempre: se llama masoquismo."


	5. Rutina

**Ω Ω Ω**

AU

 _"Aún reconociendo lo que sentía por él, su relación con Luffy siempre sería igual."_

 **Ω Ω Ω**

"Vete de aquí"

"No quiero"

La vena pulsante en su cabeza se marcó cada vez más. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo; seguramente el resultado sería el mismo.

"Es mi castigo, ¿entiendes? Me atraparon y ya. No hay nada que hacer."

"¡Claro que lo hay!", resopló enojado, "voy a sacarte sin importar qué."

Entonces Luffy comenzó a tirar de su chaqueta intentando moverlo. Obviamente Law se sentía incómodo con el espectáculo que estaban dando; ¿Sabía el mono que había más gente ahí?

"Detente, maldita sea. Esto no es una cárcel, no pasará nada si me quedo."

"Cállate y coopera." De acuerdo, eso no le gustó nada.

"Escúchame por una vez, tonto", Law tomó aire y bajo su tono de voz: "si te encuentran aquí, no sólo te castigarán. Van a suspenderte de nuevo, y si es así te transferirán. No es una idea muy atractiva, ¿cierto?"

"No", Luffy torció los labios y guardó silencio un instante. Luego dijo: "Sólo si vienes conmigo."

¿Qué fue lo que Law oyó crujir? Pudieron ser las risas ahogadas de sus compañeros de castigo, sin embargo, nada era tan fastidioso como soportar sus voces. Este sonido no le molestaba: era diferente.

Quizás fue su corazón.

De seguro su estúpido órgano olvidó cómo latir ante el apretón que la innegable ternura del muchacho causó en él. Por fortuna, ya le había pasado varias veces, así que Law se acostumbró a controlarse.

"No iré a ningún lado", expresó sereno, "aquí tú eres el único que se larga."

"No quiero"

Law suspiró. Éste sería un día largo.


	6. Esencia

Amaba sus besos más que a nada en el mundo.

Más que cualquier libro, más que algún objeto valioso y, a veces, llegaba a amar esa dulce boca más que a la risa que de ella entonaba. Amaba sus besos incluso más que a su sonrisa y sus ojos soñadores; más que a su figura que le atraía como el más poderoso imán.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que nunca podría amar menos: ésa sería su voluntad. La voluntad y determinación que tan cautivo lo tenían, las que lo hacían depender de aquel maravilloso mono.

Jamás menospreciaría su esencia, su forma tan sencilla de ser. Él era único.

En definitiva, Law amaba los besos del muchacho, pero jamás los amaría más que al mismo Luffy.


	7. Periodismo

**Ω Ω Ω**

AU

Caution: TeenLaw

 _Trafalgar tiene algo qué hablar con su padre, pero no puede hacerlo sin el apoyo de Luffy._

 **Ω Ω Ω**

"Luffy, esto no va a funcionar."

"Tonterías; no lo sabrás si no lo intentas."

Luffy empujó al hombre del sombrero moteado al interior del consultorio, lo cual no fue precisamente una buena idea ya que todavía había un paciente siendo atendido; lo único que se ganó fue una mirada reprobatoria por parte del médico.

"Idiota, todavía no estaba listo", Law salió del lugar tan brusco como entró, con los colores ardientes del fuego plasmados en sus pómulos.

"Ne, da igual. Por lo menos te ha visto; ahora no puedes huir", murmuró el más joven picándose la nariz.

"No pensaba huir, ¡y deja de hacer eso en público, cabrón!"

Law estaba apunto de soltar un tropel de insultos, sin embargo, una voz conocida desvió sus intenciones:

"El siguiente, por favor."

Law tragó duró. Las manos le sudaban y podría apostar que su corazón latía a más de noventa pulsaciones por minuto. Podría haberse quedado quieto como estatua si no fuera por Luffy, quien volvió a impulsarlo desde atrás.

"Oh, hijo, qué sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Te sientes mal?", el hombre de gruesas gafas lo miró expectante.

"No", habló quedo, "necesitamos hablar."

"Tendrá que ser después de las 18:00hrs. Ahora estoy trabajando."

El doctor recorrió la sala con sus ojos esperando encontrar mínimo diez pacientes; siempre era así. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había nadie más que él, su hijo y el extraño mono detrás suyo. Le pareció conocido...

"Hey, chico. ¿No viniste a consulta hace dos días?" Law giró el rostro levemente para contemplar la cara de Luffy; él sonreía.

"Sí, pero ya no había servicio. Llegué a las 18:05 y la secretaria dijo que regresara al día siguiente, lo cual hice. Llegué a las 17:10 pero estaba infestado de gente, así que supuse que quedaría disponible de 17:50 a 18:00."

El muchacho de los ojos grises quedó asombrado, ¿no había sido coincidencia la hora en que llegaron a la clínica? Ésa sería entonces la razón por la que Luffy se puso tan insistente en ir apenas terminaran sus clases extra. Eran las 17:55.

"¿Y por qué no simplemente me buscaron en casa?", el mayor se rascó la nuca.

"Porque su hijo es un idiota que no quiere invitarme a su casa pero tampoco puede hacer esto sólo", señaló Luffy mientras Law lo golpeaba en la cabeza y su padre los miraba extrañado.

"En fin", Law suspiró y dijo: "sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a estudiar medicina."

El silencio reinó la sala por un minuto, antes de que Luffy, optimista como siempre, gritara a todo pulmón:

"No se desanime, señor; Cora nos ha enseñado a redactar buenas notas durante las clases extra, ¡seguro hace de Law el mejor periodista! Después de mí, obviamente."

Luffy lanzó su risa característica y rodeó a su amigo por los hombros. Al mayor de los Trafalgar le estaba dando un tic facial mientras el menor de ellos se quería sacar los sesos ahí mismo en búsqueda de la jodida neurona que había decidido compartir sus planes con Luffy.

"¿Periodista?", repitió casi tartamudeando, "¿de qué tipo?"

"Investigador." Law adivinó los pensamientos de su padre con sólo ver su cara; él odiaba los reporteros.

"De acuerdo, hablaremos de esto en casa. Tu amigo viene con nosotros."

El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Law hacía el esfuerzo por no matarlo a golpes. Claramente su padre había notado la incapacidad de Luffy para mentir y planeaba valerse de eso. Jodida la hora en la que le había permitido colarse en su vida.

"Estoy perdido."

"Bueno, lo intentaste", concluyó Luffy sacándose los mocos.

 **FIN**


	8. Secreto

**ΩΩΩ**

AU

Caution: OoC, igualdad de edades.

 _Donde Luffy es un aclamado ciclista y Law un fanboy._

 **ΩΩΩ**

¿Quién era ese nuevo competidor en la salida número 5? Sus rasgos finos y gestos determinados le hacían ver más joven que cualquiera; también, mucho más confiado.

En cuanto la señal de arranque sonó, pedaleó como si no hubiese un mañana, con toda la pasión desbordante en sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

Law estaba en el evento porque su jefe adoraba asistir, y como más que un superior lo consideraba un buen amigo, se encontraba acompañando a Rosinante anualmente desde hacía tres años.

―¡Monkey D. Luffy rompe récord, señores!

Lo divisó cruzando la meta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que lo atrapó al instante e, inevitablemente, se lo comió con la mirada:

Cabello revuelto mezclado con sudor siendo sacudido sensualmente, ojos perpicaces llenos de orgullo por su reciente logro y, lo que más le sorprendió: un cuerpo delgado cuya musculatura, no obstante, se marcaba aún a través de la ropa.

¿Conclusión? Un hombre que le exigía: "Acércate, bésame; tócame".

No sabía cómo iba a hacerle, pero alcanzaría al moreno de la extraña cicatriz bajo el ojo sí o sí.

―¡Muévanse!

Su irritado grito se ganó unas cuantas miradas furiosas de parte de los fans ―la mayoría mujeres― y una expresión ingenua de su acompañante.

―¿Qué haces, Law?

―Nada importante, pero voy a tardar. Será mejor que no me esperes. Nos veremos en el trabajo, Corazón.

El alto rubio lo siguió con la vista y lo perdió perplejo entre la multitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al llegar donde el ciclista, pudo oírle pronunciar antes de irse: "Estaré en la ciudad un par de meses antes de volver a Brasil. Pueden encontrarme entrenando en el complejo Red Line hasta el medio día." [1]

Sin desaprovechar el dato, a las 10:00 del día siguiente, Trafalgar Law ya estaba en el dichoso complejo, disponiéndose a entrar sin que nada ni nadie lo detuviera.

Nada ni nadie excepto el vigilante y su estúpida regla de necesitar inscripción si quería entrar en la misma zona que el ciclista; no necesitaban un acosador amenazando la paz del establecimiento.

Frustrado, Law se cuestionó si el ciclista realmente valdría las molestias ―y el dinero― que implicaban entrar a un programa de acondicionamiento físico.

A punto de decidir que no tenía tiempo ―ni dinero; especialmente dinero― qué perder actuando como adolescente en plena fase de autorealización, un milagro andante cruzó la estancia.

―¡Jonny! Si llega Zoro y no me encuentra, dile que olvidé mi cambio de ropa; no es que haya llegado al lugar incorrecto, como siempre.

―¡Seguro, amigo Luffy!

El cielo proyectó una luz divina sobre la Tierra y los ángeles cantaron al compás de sus arpas: si seguía al moreno, descubriría su residencia. Sonrió ladino.

Había tomado su decisión.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, salió disparado tras el atleta para no perderlo; si que era rápido, por algo ganaba las competencias. Desde esa perspectiva, a Law no le caía nada mal el dichoso programa de acondicionamiento.

Realizado su objetivo, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que Trafalgar Law pudiese aprender la ruta más corta hacia la casa de Monkey D. Luffy desde la suya y, cuando salía de trabajar, se daba prisa en visitarlo ―si es aquel espionaje se pudiera llamar visita― antes de que se durmiera.

Su nivel de fanatismo había llegado al punto de seguirlo no sólo físicamente, sino también en cada red social del brasileño, tapizando su habitación con las fotografías que descargaba bajo la perfecta excusa de que lo admiraba porque era el mejor en lo que hacía.

Todo fuera por verle apenas saliera el sol; sin embargo, para no arriesgar la imagen de una persona tan seria como Law, nadie debía enterarse.

Aquella insana atracción sería su secreto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] El fic se ubica en Alemania; imaginen que todo se habló en inglés.

 _Fragmento hecho en honor a **En Ruta** y **Playlist** de RavenT3ars en FF_.


	9. Pasado

**ΩΩΩ**

What if...? Canon divergence.

Warning: Muerte de un personaje.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, para perderse en la capucha negra que nunca volvería a verse tan bien en su dueño.

La sonora carcajada del hombre a su derecha hizo eco; el chico estaba harto de aquel sonido. El responsable había hecho llorar a su amiga, y ahora, aunque le costara aceptarlo, lo hacía llorar a él.

A la chica pelirosa le había robado a su madre, su padre, su familia; a él le estaba quitando al hombre del que en serio se había empezado a encariñar.

El panorama: Doflamingo a un lado de la gran silla con forma de corazón, riendo mientras Luffy derramaba lágrimas de amargura y golpeaba su frente contra el pecho inmóvil de Law.

"Otra vez no", se dijo, "otra vez no pude salvarlo..."

Las imágenes de sus nakama desapareciendo uno por uno en el archipiélago Sabaody, sumadas al recuerdo de su hermano muerto entre sus brazos, hicieron que Luffy perdiera la razón.

¿De qué demonios había servido entrenar tanto? Ni siquiera pudo salvar a Law. Ni siquiera pudo pagarle al hombre que salvó su vida... ¿Cómo iba a proteger a los demás?

Fuerte, fuerte... necesitaba ser más fuerte. Si se hacía más fuerte, no volvería a perder a nadie más. "Mientes", alguien le habló, "eres un maldito mentiroso, igual que tu hermano..."

Luffy abrió los ojos con desmesura. Ace prometió no morir, él prometió salvarlo...

Ace murió. Luffy no pudo salvarlo.

Un grito desgarrador llenó la sala mientras la cabeza del muchacho se estampaba ahora contra el reposabrazos. Violet trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, pero parecía inmerso en su propio mundo.

Frágil. Su mente era tan frágil.

Joker miraba el espectáculo luciendo su sonrisa psicópata. La fórmula de siempre, el resultado de siempre: bastaba perder un ser querido para enloquecer a una persona.

Violet, en el fondo de su corazón, sintió la angustia crecer. Law ya no estaba, Luffy parecía noqueado, ¿qué pasaría con la rebelión? ¿Qué sería de Dressrosa?

Luffy plantó un último beso en la tez del cirujano como despedida, antes de ser prisonero de las mismas esposas que había portado Law.

Qué irónica llegaba a ser la vida: la llave de Luffy no alcanzó a liberarlo nunca de esas esposas; a romper la unión con ese pasado que logró disolver su alianza.

Aquel metal frío evitó el escape hacia un futuro con él.


	10. Celos

**ΩΩΩ**

AU

Warning: uso de Nami como objeto de celos. Law estilo pre time skip (cínico de sonrisa psicópata).

 **ΩΩΩ**

¿Quién era ésa?

Law estaba entretenido —si no es que hipnotizado— mirando al chico del sombrero de paja, pero entonces uno de los muchachos de su pequeño grupo de amigos hizo algo estúpido que lo obligó a girarse para asegurar que no sería nada lo suficientemente tonto para amenazar sus vidas. Cuando regresó la cabeza hacia el moreno, la sensual pelirroja ya estaba junto a él.

—Law, ¿crees que deba llevar esto a la fiesta del sábado?

—Oye, Law, deberíamos conseguirnos una insignia ya que todos te conocen. Como no vas a las fiestas, la gente sabrá que si se meten con nosotros, se meten contigo.

—Law, ¡Bepo está abrazando y pidiendo perdón a ese tipo otra vez!

—¡Baby 5 quiere casarse con el primer hombre que vio!

—¡Hey, Law...!

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

Unas tijeras bastante filosas apuntaban al cuello del muchacho cuya boina decía "Sachi". Éste —al igual que las personas en derredor— tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Voy a darles la espalda un momento; si vuelvo a escuchar una sola cosa rompiéndose, un grito o siquiera una palabra que me interrumpa, los voy a disecar.

La voz de Trafalgar Law se escuchó calmada al terminar la oración, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro que, en compañía de la sonrisa sádica típica de él, no dejaba ganas de contradecirlo.

Viró de nueva cuenta para continuar mirando al azabache y lo que vio le dejó motivos suficientes para tener ideas homicidas contra la pelirroja en lo que quedaba del siglo:

El muchacho tenía sus piernas y brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino, mientras ella susurraba algo en su oído que hizo a los oscuros iris tornarse corazones.

La "pareja" salió del lugar con el loco homicida de tan mala reputación siguiendo sus pasos. No, ese mocoso no se le escapaba; habían detalles que le interesaban de él.

En tanto, el grupo de amigos antes mencionado se le quedó viendo confundido. Era evidente para ellos que su especie de líder era un posesivo sin remedio y de vez en cuando se ponía territorial con las cosas -en este caso, personas- a las que les echaba el ojo, pero igualmente no entendían.

¿No sabía su "capitán" que, de hecho, la mujer de ojos castaños era su hermana? Incluso si ignoraba este vínculo, a veces se les veía peleando en las calles, casi ahorcándose el uno al otro.

Suspiraron con cierto toque de lastima. El caso del capitán era muy triste, porque si no sabía eso, menos aún que Monkey D. Luffy era asexual. No era como si Law buscara sexo de primera instancia, pero sus amigos sabían perfectamente que no tenía intenciones románticas ni mucho menos.

 _"Le advertimos que debía conocer más a las personas antes de intentar un movimiento, capitán."_

~~ _FIN_ ~~

 **(N/A)** : Cuando Law se distrajo, Nami le preguntó a Luffy si ya tenía el "trabajito" que le encargó (estafar/robar a algún pobre diablo). Luffy reclamó e hizo cara de molestia pero Law no pudo ponerle atención porque su "grupo" (acá la tripulación) ya lo estaba jodiendo. La segunda vez se perdió el cómo Nami le enseñó a Luffy la foto del montón de carne que le esperaba cuando tuviera el trabajo listo (seguramente cortesía de Sanji a pedido de su pelirroja; eso o sólo engañó a Luffy). Por eso los corazones en sus ojos, el abrazo para decir gracias y el susurro de ella como recordatorio.


	11. Libertad

Law era el tipo de hombre que aprovechaba bien sus recursos, por lo que, teniendo un pasado nada alentador, tomaba fuerza recordándolo constantemente.

La forma en que su personalidad se había desarrollado resultaba curiosa: primero fue un niño con un balance perfectamente normal entre la reserva y la alegría, en especial si estaba con Lami. Luego, como es lógico de alguien que amó y lo perdió todo, la bondad en su corazón se fue.

Entonces, si tanta amargura consumía su alma... ¿qué lo salvó? ¿Cora? No precisamente.

Law se vinculó de manera profunda con el hermano de Doflamingo, sin embargo, para existir afinidad tiene que haber tanto una parte efectora como un aceptor. ¿Por qué aceptó a Corazón? Porque aquel hombre sabía que Law, por duro que pareciera, seguía siendo un niño. De algún modo, tal acto desenterró su yo amable.

Corazón no se dejó guiar por lo que Law parecía, sino por lo que en verdad era: como cualquier niño, él podía sentir, enojarse, reír e incluso llorar, y no porque Corazón lo causara, sino porque le dio la libertad de hacerlo. Le dio confianza, seguridad y protección.

Trece años más tarde, Law se sentía como ese mismo niño cursi y dramático que se preocupaba tan fácil por otra persona. Específicamente por ese hombre con sombrero de paja.

Bastó una alianza con la tripulación de aquél para darse cuenta de que estaba sintiendo; sentía rabia cuando Sanji hacía sándwiches, cuando Luffy hacía cosas estúpidas, cuando nadie seguía sus planes; sintió tranquilidad al saberse respaldado por Nami y Robin, que parecían las más cabales a bordo.

También sintió pánico, porque no quería enfrentarse a un posible escenario donde todos murieran por su culpa, más por la parte en donde todos morían que por sentir auténtica culpa. Dudaba poder soportar otro genocidio.

Justo después, cuando terminó todo y no tuvo que verse envuelto en una tragedia mayor a la ya vivida, se sorprendió al notar que, en efecto, estaba sintiendo. Alegría, paz, satisfacción; demasiadas emociones positivas al mismo tiempo lo abrumaban, pero se sentía bien.

De nuevo contempló la libertad por el simple hecho de ser afín a alguien, y es que Luffy, si bien no lo salvó directamente, les dio vida a los recuerdos que le mantendrían a flote.

* * *

N/A: Este fragmento describe una relación distinta a la amistad y/o romance.


End file.
